Bonding by the Barrel of a Gun
by LittleLovesaLot
Summary: "Both of you have grown on me in the..." a quick look at the clock was given. "Seven hours I've know you. But I swear to god, if either die on me now I will kick down your tomb stones and spit on your graves, you hear me?"  A yes was heard from the boys.


**So... this origionally started as me trying to make a Sasu/Saku moment, but then Naruto cam in and I couldn't leave him out so I made it more of a friendship sort of thing. I guess I could continue it if I get enough reviews, but it doesn't look too likely. in conclusion (i forgot this on some other stories)**

**Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me. It would be too much work anyway.**

* * *

><p>Outside these black walls, in open air, there was a loud rowdy crowd cheering on their leader and idol who was giving another persuasive speech that would rattle their mental apparatus' into agreeing with him and inevitably follow him over the edge into the oblivion. Beautiful tales, large vocabularies, and a twisted smile was enough for the sea of people to be swept over to the dark side. A microphone was all it took to lead the nation.<p>

All of those who were facing the large stage with held the podium which behind was the dark haired man in a dashing suit: they were doomed. And yet she held no pity for them. Though she longed to be like those easily won over beings, distrust was the only thing that was seen in others.

Of course she had good reason with her past history, another reason why she was hired as a body guard to the current speaker that ruled over the nation. Coming from the streets, building her life off of basically nothing, serving in the Suna War despite her lack of height and "pathetically pink hair" and survived which few had done, finally making it onto the police force where she specialized in hand to hand combat.

Her life was almost stabilized until the men in straight black suits came her office and "hire" her into a life of constantly looking at every person as an enemy in order to protect one man that she did not even trust.

Truthfully, she wanted a break from all the distrust she felt for others. No more fighting, no more manipulating politicians, she wanted to settle down peace and quiet in her life. Something to rely on.

But none of that mattered because she was trapped inside these walls with two of the resistance guarding the door that would lead them to the ruler of the country. If she wanted to get out alive and maybe save her boss, she had to think and quick. She was not known for fighting, not really, she was known for her strategies and attack plans (though she could never recreate them on large scale)

Today of all days there had to be an attack. After just winning the war with Iwa, the people had finally started to settle down enough for Madara to give a victory speech congratulating the soldiers and announcing a new enemy who were coming in from the mountains. If she was his advisor, she would tell him to wait for things to settle down before pushing their country into another war. There was too much bloodshed in the last and supplies had to be built up for the farmers, another harsh winter was bound to role in. But her words would be dismissed like other few who still had a voice.

The previous guards that they so kindly replaced (sarcasm) lying on the concrete floor, a broken look to both of their bodies. It held a sad look as two living boys easily (almost too easily) replaced the recently dead ones. But she did not spare a glance to her fallen comrades.

More important things came before the morning of two lost lives. As much as she disliked her job, the feeling of failed work would haunt her.

The previous scrimmage ran through her head; both of the resistance had dropped in from the air vents. Admittedly, it was a surprise to the three guards and with just reason. The blond landed on one of the guards and with a quick twist of his neck it was over, while the black haired boy was able to land a couple hits on his opponent before pulling out a blade and slitting. She charged from behind, a few blows were exchanged between the three and she was able to land a few feet away after a final kick with just a bloody lip.

The blond was obviously the muscle and used to charging at his opponents, it was the scowling boy she had to watch out for. He seemed more skilled with hand to hand combat. His looks reminded her of the ruler, dark hair, sharp feature, obviously he was attractive but the thought was quickly shook off.

Eyes narrowed in disgust, mostly from the pink haired woman who was already in an offensive mode; both guns pulled from their previous resting place at hip holsters, raised at their two new targets, and ready, knees bent, prepared to attempt to dodge any incoming bullets.

As well trained as she was, no one could dodge bullets but it was taught in training to never miss a chance to dodge.

"A still target is an easy target." As her mentor would say. "Bullet-proof vests lie." Bless her soul.

Nevertheless, she had gotten into the habit of wearing then underneath her suit. It gave her a bigger appearance other than a little girl trying to act professional in black. Tinted glasses had already slid down her nose.

Good, they would only get in her way. It would have been easier if they fell off altogether.

Remembering the small smoke bomb in her back pocket (only to be used in an emergency, it would blind her opponents as well as herself), a few firecrackers (she learned never to doubt the uses of firecrackers), and another cartridge of bullets for reloading.

Neither of the resistance boys had moved. This just made her more suspicious. Giving them a looking over she saw that they were dressed in civilian clothes; an orange polo shirt was worn by the blond, a black long sleeve for the dark haired kid. Both in jeans. She pictured the resistance as a bunch of ragtag men with guns, bandanas, and toothpicks. They did have a beaten up look to them, but that was only because of the previous fight. Obviously she was mistaken and had to lay off the movies a bit. It was alarming how average they looked, a good looking average, along with young.

Too young.

Both could have been her age, but she was not about to ask.

Protocol, protocol. Remember the protocol.

"State your name and order of business." No emotion, keep you eyes on them.

"Oh, look, Sasuke. Another well trained dog. Maybe you were wrong with recruiting this one, though she is kind of cute." the blond said so bubbly. How could one seem so ...happy at times like these? She eyed him more closely. With scratch marks on both cheeks and a toothy smile, he was the easily relatable to a grinning fox. Maybe he was just as sneaky. Muscles were no stranger to his arms and there was no doubt that he could take a punch.

His partner slightly shifted. Her attention immediately switched to him. The dark haired boy held a pissed-off expression, seeing as how his friend did not ask what was wrong, she assumed it was his normal expression. Not a flattering one at that.

"Idiot. She is the one we are looking for." he sneered at his companion.

They seemed to have a close relationship (she was really using too much sarcasm today).

Sasuke, Sasuke. She searched her memory for a person under the name. There was a Sasuke Uchiha mentioned at one of her boss's meetings. Apparently he was responsible for several agents close casket funerals and related to the leader through a long family tree. His blond friend name had yet to be said, but his appearance reminded her of the previous ruler.

Before she could continue her trail of thought the dark haired boy spoke, "Haruno, Sakura. 17, personal guard to current ruler, Uchiha Madara. Ex-soldier in Suna War," she flinched at the memory "ex-cop, childhood: unknown." It was like he was reading off a sheet of her life. Cold, emotionless. Maybe he was once lawyer's son.

No sign of recognition was given from the addressed party. "I will ask one more time: state your name and order of business. Only authorized personal is allowed in this area. If you do not address yourselves, my actions, I assure you, will have no consequence."

Sasuke gave a grunt of annoyance. "The resistance wants you."

The blond gave his companion a look of disbelief. "That is a bit too much like the Uncle Sam slog. Be more original."

Both looked so relaxed, unfazed by the dead at their feet. It angered her more and more. That and the fact that their blood was getting on her shoes.

The blond turned to her and posed, right hand held the peace sigh (how ironic) and the other was scratching the back of his neck like it was a habit in suspenseful situations, trying to create a less tense atmosphere by acting cheerful. "Uzumaki Naruto! Next president and your friendly neighborhood resistance leader."

The black haired boy turned to his companion in anger giving a hard hit to the back of his friends head. "Moron! You can't go announcing that! It will make you a bigger target than you already make yourself. Just because we are recruiting her-" a sharp hand motion was given in Sakura's direction. "-does not. And I repeat: does not mean that you should be announcing the last remaining group against the ruler of Konoha's leader is here."

"Well maybe you should take that stick out of your ass and sound inviting when presenting the resistance, then maybe more people would join."

Guns were slowly lowered as the girl stared at two bickering boys. They really were too young for this time period. Too much war and hate, but as she looked at their faces she swore hope for a brighter future could be seen. Maybe she was hallucinating. It would not be the first time.

I am becoming a sentimental fool.

Quickly snapping from her thoughts, both guns were raised and safety clips were taken out, this caught the pairs attention. Both looked at her, serious expressions in place as they were faced with a heavy possibility of death.

"Your talent is wasted here. Madara's rule will crumble and you know it." It surprised her that Naruto was the one to say such words. She thought Sasuke was the pessimistic one, her mistake (she must stop making so many of those).

"Under his reign you are just another useless puppet that can be used as a shield." Sasuke was the one to continue Naruto's speech. "I am sure you could be so much more."

She flinched at the word useless.

On the streets that was what she was called constantly. Never able to get a decent meal or even pocket change. Useless was she in the field when her partner had his hand blow off from a faulty grenade. He bled to death that night. And she was alone again.

She stared into twin blue orbs. Such pretty eyes he had.

"Come with us, Sakura. You won't be a waste with us." Truthfully, she had never been of much importance to anyone. Looking at this blond haired boy, she saw love and it never looked so beautiful.

His hand reached out for her's, open, welcoming.

So tempting. Take the chance, take it...please.

* * *

><p>That was as close as he got to her before the doors behind the two burst open. Armed soldiers filled the room. Faces covered with masks and guns at the ready. The scene was undeniably horrifying.<p>

For Sakura, she had mixed feelings of a kid caught with a hand in a cookie jar and a suspicion of being set up. Everything seemed to be closing in on her. The walls were too close, her mouth too dry, finally the smell of blood was starting to seep in.

Get a hold of yourself and grow a back bone. It was bound to happen. Bad things always happen around the resistance.

To Naruto and Sasuke, they felt screwed (and not the good kind). With no back-up plan or back-up they were sitting ducks ready for shooting.

Forming a circle around the three, a section of guards slightly parted making way for a dark figure dressed in white. His face appeared amused by the three, it was uncomfortable.

How ironic. Satin is dressing in angel's color.

"Madara." Sasuke practically spit out the name.

The man merely glanced at the younger male before turning to Sakura who had her head bent in submission, "I am glad that you were able to hold them off for this long-"His voice was strong and powerful, easy to follow.

Bullshit words.

Looking down to the fallen guards. "-but I wish there was less bloodshed."

A roar of approval could be heard from behind the door, the crowd was still there and listening in on the conversation. There must be a microphone somewhere in the area, if not, then on one of the guards.

A small shift of her head allowed the girl to see the soldiers behind her. Having an unguarded back to an enemy did not sit well with her.

"It was unavoidable, Sir. My apologies." What quiet words they were, meant for someone as pathetic as her.

Her words were dismissed with a wave of his hand and instead turned to face the resistance soldiers giving them his full attention. A sneer made its way across his face. She had been with the man long enough to know that he was thinking of particular vicious thoughts when that expression came.

"Maybe we should give the crowd a public execution to show how their ruler is keeping the peace."

Naruto hissed at the man, but was ignored and seized by the shoulders before being dragged away by two guards all the while his eyes stayed on Sakura. She hung back with the soldiers at the sides of the stage.

"Fucking puppet." she heard Sasuke mutter.

Seeing the two boys being bond and hauled onto the stage made even her feel their shame. Her fists clenched, though she could not think of a reason why.

Madara strode confidently in front of the two resistance boys. Taking his position behind the podium he announced to the crowd, "Today, while I am sure you all know, was when I announced the glorious news of our victory to you all my life was placed in peril by the two traitors: Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki who wished to destroy the nation as well as end my life." The crowd made an uproar as Madara's words charmed them all. "Please ladies and gentlemen, I know the news has angered you, but because of two of our fine men who gave their lives today and Haruno Sakura these traitorous men have been detained and are now awaiting execution." Loud cheering could be heard from the people at the foot of the stage. "I give you Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

The addressed party was thrown to their knees by the guards. Both were growling now but neither made any audible words. Madara turned towards Sakura who had hung back with the rest of the soldiers and motioned her forward with one of his fingers.

Like a puppy. Do not think, just obey and you will get a treat.

Head straight and eyes cold, she was able to walk towards him without stumbling from the heavy amount of guilt in her stomach. Turning back to the audience, "Since Miss Haruno was the one able to hold off the two, she will have the honor of being their executer."

The people were so riled up with excitement that many of them were screaming for blood already. It alarmed her how humans could turn into animals so quickly. Nodding at Madara, he stepped back as she advanced forward.

"Why do you try and recruit one person at a time when you see all those who are against you? You can't save them all. Why do you even try?" Sakura quickly muttered. Sasuke glanced up at her briefly. "It matters to the one soul that we do save." His words hit home. With another nod to the black haired boy, she breathed, hoping that the both heard, "Get ready to run."

And the room erupted into chaos as the firecracker was thrown, making it sound like a cascade of bullets raining down along with a smoke bomb that blinded everyone in the area, buying the escapees five minutes before the smoke would disperse. Soldiers started shooting aimlessly. The crowd went into an even louder uproar. For now the smoke covered the sun, nothing but gray could be seen and even that stung the eyes.

Luckily she was able to grab the two boys shoulders before stumbling off the stage and into the street. Feeling her way forward she was able to locate a car. Both of the boys followed close behind occasionally bumping into her. One of them give a loud shout but she could not identify who to was. Smashing the car window she felt for the unlock switch before pushing the two fugitives in and hot wiring car thanks to Naruto's instructions.

As she drove, Naruto yelled directions to the quickest rout out of the city from the passenger seat leaving Sasuke in the back of the car. Tall buildings and lampposts flew by them as the car pushed 90. A spark of fear went off inside her as she smelt fresh blood in the vehicle. Giving the two boys a quick look over she saw Sasuke with a pained expression on his face clutching his left arm.

"Shit, Sasuke," Narutuo's voice filled the car. "They really got you good, didn't they?"

His companion grunted as the car hit a pothole clutching the wounded arm tighter. "Shut up, dumb ass."

Making it past the large 'Welcome to Konoha' sign with only a couple new dents in the vehicle brought on the biggest sign of relief Sakura felt in her entire life.

"Sakura."

Turning her head slightly to Sasuke before focusing her attention to the road she replied, "Yeah?"

A grumble could be heard from the brooding young man.

"What was that?" Sakura asked not hearing him the first time.

"I said thank you for saving us."

It was silent for a moment. "What else could I have done, let you and Mr. Give-everyone-a-second-chance die?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit before clutching his arm again. "Yeah, I guess not. He has a way of worming into people's hearts."

"You too, Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Both of you have grown on me in the..." a quick look at the clock was given. "Seven hours I've know you. But I swear to god, if either die on me now I will kick down your tomb stones and spit on your graves, you hear me?"

A yes was heard from both of the boys. Her boys.

* * *

><p>All was quiet. With the destination Naruto told her, the three of the headed to the resistance hideout. Sakura was clutching the wheel, keeping them on track. Naruto, pointing out the best ways to go and with Sasuke grunting in pain it only urged them to go faster. She giggled quietly at the thought.<p>

These two boys who had literally fallen into her life to smack some sense into her were now the family she had always wanted. In the heat of that moment they were bonded and while the night cooled their nerves, all was content.

But as she gazed into the dirt country road ahead, headlights showing the long stalks of barley on each side of the vehicle, a sense of adventure leaked deep into her bones. No matter how old she felt, her boys would drag the youth out of her with what they had planned for their future. And she would enjoy every moment of it. She was sure.


End file.
